The Sleepwalker
by ltifal
Summary: I am rewriting and reposting this story. Cao Cao had an issue that made other officer yelled in horror.


**Disclaimer: none below was mine**

**Warning: unbetaed, apologized for possible grammar error, English was not my mother language. **

**_The Sleep Walker_**

After a battle of Chibi, after losing from Allied force before, a lots of Wei's officer irritated with the result, most of them couldn't deal with the problem. Actually they couldn't believe their eyes, their large army could be defeat just like that. Cao Cao, the lord of Wei suffered the most, he felt ill upon under so much stress. When he slept, he sometime had a nightmare and talked in his sleep. The worst was he even walked in his sleep. The first time he did this, every officer at Wei's castle got his or her worst nightmare.

Flashback

"Lord Cao Cao seems to sleep peacefully, Sima Yi."

"So you do have doubt with my medicine skill, Xiahou Dun?" Sima Yi said almost frowning

"Eh, I didn't mean to make you feel that way…."

"Many officers underestimate my skill because '**I am still young'** and '**that'** always annoys me." Continued the young strategist as he let out a sigh, he took the herb from his medicine bag and placed it into Cao Cao's royal glass. He keeps his eyes on his Lord, while Xiahou Dun waited for the young strategist to get out impatiently. Xiao Dun didn't really like the smell of herb or drug. If it wasn't for Cao Cao, he might already go out somewhere else.

"Damn that Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu. If only the plan to make Zhou Yu side with us worked before. We won't suffer like this." cursed Xiahou Dun. On the same time, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu in Jiang Dong sneezed

"Please stop cursing; you already curse them for 45th times today."

"Did I?"

Dynasty

Warrior

Meanwhile in Jiang Dong…

"Do you get cold or something, Zhou Yu? You already sneeze for 45th times today." Lu Xun asked while he was studying another strategy with his senior today.

"I don't know. Do I?" he paused when finally he raised one of his eyes brown "And why did you count it?"

"Um… because… I'm strategist?" Lu Xun grinned then looked back at Sun Tsu's strategy book. They were still in the winning celebration atmosphere but still as a strategist, they both would always bury with paper work here and there. Suddenly the door opened with a beautiful lady from Shu who was a wife of their great strategist came into the room. She seemed to look for something or maybe someone as she looked around the room. "May I help you, Lady Yue Ying?" Zhou Yu asked politely without got up from his seat while his other comrade raised his eyebrow in confused. The lady looked at him when she finally let out a sigh and asked if they both knew where her husband was. Getting a 'no' answer from them; she scratched her head and mumbled about something before she got out. Lu Xun watched her retreat back to the garden in questioning look. Zhou Yu, who already began to concentrate with another report, accidentally kicked onto something. Upon hearing a groan, he apologized to Lu Xun.

"Sorry, Xun. My mistake" he said when he met a confused stared from his junior

"What were you talking about, Yu?"

"Didn't you just groan before?"

"Nope" the younger strategist shook his head. They paused when finally looked under the table in unison.

"What!!!! Zhuge Liang?!!! What are you doing under my table?" cried Zhou Yu loudly but quickly shut by Zhuge's hand

"sssttttt!!! I try to hide from my wife." Zhuge whispered still shutting his rival's mouth. Second later after releasing Yu, the feather fan wearer looked outside to make sure his wife was far enough not to hear his voice. He sighed in relief as he sat down on the unoccupied chair, curiously Lu Xun began to ask about the reason of his sudden urge to play hide and seek with his wife. Hesitated, he gazed to Lu Xun then to Zhou Yu.

"Yue Ying assumed that I had flu. Blame it to my troublemaker student, he told her about me who is sneezing for 45th times today." As Zhuge said 45th times, Xun gave Yu a grin. "What?" the long hair strategist stared back at Xun which shrugged in return. Both of them finally let out a chuckle after they heard the reason behind this hide and seek game were Zhuge Liang's dislike of medicine. Upon hearing a usual quiet strategist's room filled with laughter, Yue Ying came into the room, spotted who she looking for and chased him around the room, which made both Wu's strategists laugh even louder.

Three

Kingdoms

Back to Wei Castle…

"Yes you did, you already curse them for 45th times. So please stop cursing."

"I hate your medicine's smell." Xiahou Dun said in his low voice. Suddenly the lord of Wei got up and took his sword. They both to shock to even stop him and found out that their lord's eyes were still close. Before anyone could spell 'Cao Cao', it was too late. Their lord was already swinging his sword wildly and yelled something bout 'I KILL YOU!!!!' Dun and Yi quickly ducked from the sword, and before they could registered what had occurred, Cao Cao was missing.

The ruler of Wei ran through the hall, still swinging his sword. Not far in front of him, Cao Ren and Zhen Ji were discussing about the result of war, spotting their lord who running toward them thought that finally their ruler already cured from his sickness. Cao Cao almost slashed his cousin's head, lucky for Zhen Ji who sensed something not right. He missed only an inch but unfortunately her lovely flute was unsafe able and broke into two pieces.

"ARGHH MY LOVELY FLUTE!!!!!!" cried Zhen Ji in despair. The sleep walker headed forward with his sword swinging and yelled another words: 'I ALREADY KILL ZHOU YU MUAHAHAHAHAHA!' while Zhou Yu in Jiang Dong sneeze again. Hearing Zhen Ji's cry of despair, both Sima Yi and Xiahou Dun moved toward the source and found an almost faint Cao Ren and a cursing Zhen Ji.

Meanwhile the lord of Wei was heading toward the strategy room, as he slammed the door, Zhang He who was inside studying one of Sima's strategy book, looked at his lord with a confuse look. His eyes was following Cao's movement when he finally stopped in front of him and do nothing. A paused when finally he swung his sword and stopped an inch from the beauty boy's neck and shout "NOW I GOT YOU ZHUGE LIANG!!!!"

"What? Zhuge Liang??? But my lord!"

"I'm not your lord! Die you Zhuge Liang!!!!" Zhang He quickly moved backward and ran as fast as he could while Cao Cao still swinging his sword, chasing after him and tear a lots of Sima's book on the process.

San

Goku

Musou

The other four who were experience some unfortunately event before went looking for their lord when they heard a crash sound inside strategy room. To his horror, the young strategist of Wei screamed in agony as he saw what happen. His precious book being tears off by the sword and he immediately felt unconscious. Fortunately the only girl in the group, caught this young strategist and took him out side. Meanwhile Cao Cao who already trapped Zhang He in the corner was ready to beheaded the boy and missed only an inch from his neck. "MUAHAHAHAHA I KILL ZHUGE LIANG!!!!" he yelled again as ran outside the room from different door.

"Oi, are you okay?" The eyes pad wearer stopped in front of the suffered boy and poked his body slightly; his only result was another faint officer. Cao Cao was unstoppable as he headed toward another room. Leaving two young officers in Zhen ji's care, Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren speed up toward Cao Cao's direction. Inside the room was his son Cao Pi who was watching Zhang Liao and Xu Huang on shouji game match. When suddenly the door slammed revealed the lord of Wei, everyone on the room paused in confused. Even before Cao Pi could said 'father', the ruler of Wei broke the shouji board as he screamed about killing Pang Tong and Huang Gai and chased the trio out of the room. Running in fear and thinking for the worst, the trio bumped into Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren.

"ARGH!!! ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!!!!" Dun shout suddenly and took his kirin fang out of nowhere and **POW!!!!** He hit Cao Cao on the head with the back of his sword and he felt to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Finally the chaos was over.

The next morning, Sima Yi was collecting his book while muttered under his breath when the very healthy lord came inside the room with Xiahou Dun. Upon seeing the mess, Cao Cao twitched his eyes several times since he knew that his usual strategist was a very well arrange person. Before he could even ask, he spotted the beauty boy on the corner, working with broom. Before he could said good morning, Zhang He was nowhere to be seen.

"What has happen to him?" Cao Cao asked his right hand in confused, but only got a shrug as an answer.

End of flashback

Today Cao was still a sleepwalker but if any officers saw him with his eyes close, they knew what to do. Just keep his sword out of reach and keep him OUT FROM THE STRATEGY ROOM!!!!!

_Owari_

**Authoress note: if you be kind enough to review? This story was the second story of mine in Dynasty Warrior's section, and it actually published several years ago but I repost it. I wouldn't post the first story because it was against today fanfiction's rules. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
